Because Of Me
by Midnight Starfire
Summary: Zelda learns that in life sometimes you never know what you have until it's gone...but is it really gone? (Link x Zelda) Another one shot.


Because of Me

By: Midnight*Starfire( I have a tendency to change my pen-names sometimes), formerly Lady*Wildfire*Star.

Rated: PG

And yet another one shot from me.... a one shot that might not remain a one shot, just like the other. If this is continued it will be changed around a little bit. Please review! No flames!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Legend of Zelda.

*Notes: Sheik IS NOT Zelda in this story, they are two separate people in this story! I didn't want to make up a new character so I pretended Sheik was a different person. 

*And by the way....has anyone ever seen the Zelda cartoons? They are really old but I'm just wondering if anyone remembers those....

*BEWARE THIS IS SOMEWHAT FLUFFY AND MAYBE WILL BE CONSIDERED CHEESY TO SOME OF YOU, BUT I LIKE THIS SORT OF THING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

  
  


* * *

  


When it comes all down to it, I suppose I always sort of liked to feel vulnerable. Although I was terrified for my own life whenever I was kidnaped, there was always the thought of him that melted my fear. The thought of being rescued by the Hero of Time. Although I never knew my emotions until now, I always got that feeling when thinking of him. How naive I've been. I should have known all along , but it took seeing his feelings for someone else to make me see the light. I suppose it was foolish to think it was meant to be. How could I have assumed he saved me out of love and not out of friendship? How could I assume that he went to the ends of Hyrule for me? He restored all peace and prosperity out of a righteous duty, not out of love for a certain princess. I always believed he would be right there whenever I needed him, at my beck and call. I suppose I liked to pretend he was in love with me, but I never realized I cared about him. All I can think about right now is him and how I have this sickening feeling in my stomach and this sharp pain in my heart. And it's all because of me and my stubbornness...

I had ventured out of Hyrule Castle to take a walk . I had been fighting with my father again, and I really wanted to be alone. Almost to Hyrule Castle Town (what an original name by the way), Sheik saw me escaping and approached me. Deciding that I could not go around the corner alone, he decided to come with me to protect me. I'm not helpless, I'm pretty sure I can venture into town without assistance, but in no mood for an argument I agreed. I was wearing a ebony hooded cloak and I had my hair pulled back so no one would recognize me. Of course , Sheik just had to know who I was. So we walked into town , him attempting to make friendly conversation every once and awhile and me lost in my own thoughts. In fact I was oblivious to my surroundings until I saw someone dressed in all green walking hand in hand with a red haired woman. My heart sped up, Link and Malon? But what is he doing with HER? The "happy couple"were walking around looking at the displays outside of each shop. I decided to spy on them, and I decided I should probably get close enough to hear what they were saying. I casually walked over to a display next to the one they were at and began pretending to be observing things. I couldn't hear however, with Sheik talking my ear off. I inched closer pretending to be looking at some vegetables and fruit for sale and Sheik said, "Don't you agree Zelda?" It was the first time in the conversation he had said my name. All I needed how was for Link and Malon to hear my name and turn around. "Shhh!" I told him. 

"What are you doing Zelda?" he asked.

"Be quiet," I said putting my finger up to my mouth to silence him. At this point I was about to strangle him. I could finally hear what Link and Malon were talking about.

"Link I'm so glad that were together," she said. What kind of person discusses this in public?

"Yeah," he drawled, sounding bored.

"I thought for sure that you ...cared about Zelda," she told him. I gasped, thought he liked me?

Silence.

"I don't," he finally told her. I felt my heart sink and didn't know why.

"She's a princess, you couldn't have her anyways. Best to stick with your own kind," stated Malon. That wench, she's gonna get it....

"I guess your right. I should be with someone like you," he said.

"I think she's a bit snotty don't you?" asked Malon. How could she say that I've never been anything but kind to her! She's jealous that's all!

More silence.

"Can we please stop talking about Zelda!" he exclaimed. I wondered why he didn't want to talk about me, was there something wrong with me? At least he didn't say he thought I'm snotty.

"Your right , I'm sorry. I just can't help but feel...that you'd rather be with her," said Malon. I closed my eyes, why am I even standing here listening, I don't care.

Or do I.?

What happened next sickened me and is the reason I'm sitting here crying my eyes out.

"I'm with you, not her. So just drop it," he said firmly. Then she smiled at him and I couldn't see if he smiled back or not because his back was to me. Then she did the must horrible thing! She leaned over to kiss him. It was all in slow motion for me, but the second their lips touched, I went to back away in a hurry. I bumped into a cart display of oranges and knocked them all over. I fell to the ground and landed on my butt and in my hurry to get away, my hood fell down revealing who I am. They quickly turned around to see me, sitting there like a fool, with oranges everywhere.

"Princess Zelda! Are you okay?" cried Sheik a little too dramatically as he helped me up. But I suppose it was not the embarrassment that hurt most. It was watching Link watch me, knowing that I spied on him, knowing that I was listening. I was so close that he had to have known. He had a strange questioning look on his face and an infuriated glint in his eyes.

"You should watch were you are going, Princess,"sneered Malon. She obviously figured out that I had been spying as well.

"S-sorry," I stuttered as I brushed myself off. Without another word , I turned and ran to the Castle, with Sheik on my heels. I could feel tears pouring down my cheeks as I ran. As I got closer to the secret entrance, that I use to sneak out, I felt Sheik seize my wrist and turn me around. I turned to face him , tears still running down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying," Sheik questioned me.

"I don't know..." I managed to choke out. I didn't know, or at least I didn't want to accept why I thought I was crying.

"I see," he said. Did I detect annoyance is his tone?

"What?" I asked.

"It's all about Link isn't it? That stupid Kokiri fairy boy! Why do you care about him?" Sheik demanded. Yes, it was most certainly annoyance.

"I don't know what your talking about," I said. But I had finally realized it, and it was too late there was no denying it.

Sheik sighed, "Maybe we can talk later, after you've pulled yourself together. After you've got over that stupid-"

I cut him off right there, "DON'T INSULT HIM!" I yelled.

For a lack of words or perhaps something appropriate to say, Sheik stomped off in the other direction. He might be a friend of mine, but I wasn't about to chase after him. It wasn't my fault that I didn't care for him. The heart wants what the hearts wants.

So that brings me to where I am now, sitting on my balcony watching the beautiful sunset. And crying endlessly like there is no tomorrow. How foolish could I have been? Why didn't I know? And it was obvious he cared...but that was then. And this is now, and I have to deal with the fact that he's moved on. Without me....

A light breeze began to blow , indicating that it was soon to be nightfall. The breeze rushed into my face and caused the tears to freeze my cheeks. I leaned further over the balcony and closed my eyes, wishing I could go back in time. Maybe that ocarina would have more use after all, I joked with myself. But I couldn't cheer myself up. I realized I liked everything about him. The courageousness he fought with. Those big sapphire eyes, he is quite good looking. I realized I even liked the dumb green thing he always wore. I had to laugh at that, what exactly is that? The way he always protected me. I especially liked the sound of his voice, it is not hardened and rough after all he's been through. But sincere and sweet and seems to have a certain melody to it. Okay, so I like everything about him, and I could not feel more pathetic.

More time passed and it was now night. There I sat alone, hardly crying now, but still well, devastated. I hate him, and I hate her, I decided. But most of all I hate myself for not knowing how I felt. And now that I do know, it's too late. I wondered if I would have the courage to tell him how I felt if it wasn't too late. I vowed I would never again make this mistake. I'm going to miss being around him all the time, now that he's with HER. I can no longer think of her name, it disgusts me. No wonder I haven't seen him the last couple of days, he's been with HER. I'm going to miss his laugh and the sound of his voice and....

"Zelda?"

Great! Now I'm hallucinating! It sounded like Link....

"Zelda?"

I froze, and suddenly I knew I was not hallucinating. What possessed him to sneak into my room and join me on the balcony? I could hear his voice coming from beside me, however I couldn't turn to face him. Not with fresh tears threatening to spill over. Relax Zelda, you can do this!

"Link? W-what are you doing here?" I stammered.

"Zelda, we need to talk," he said calmly. I tried to remain calm as well.

"About what?" I asked, trying to sound like I had no idea what he was talking about and didn't really care.

"Why were you....spying on Malon and I?" he asked.

I knew he would ask that.

"I wasn't spying," I lied , "I was...shopping."

"So that's why you ran off and didn't buy anything?" he asked sarcastically. "That's usually how I shop too."

Sarcasm, however , was not something I was willing to put up with at this point. I spun around to face him "Why are you here?" I asked fiercely, my anger towards his sarcasm started to fade when I saw the look on his face. He almost looked hurt somehow.

"Because I have to know something," he replied.

"Yeah, what's that?"I asked, feigning to be annoyed.

"Why .....why are you crying?" he asked sincerely, all trace of sarcasm had left him.

"You" I mumbled.

Silence.

"You and her"I specified.

"You don't want me to be with her?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Who do you want me to-" he began. But I cut him off. Here was my chance, could I tell him?

"Isn't it obvious" I asked him. "Why else would I be crying...." I said my voice trailing off.

He studied me for a moment and I noticed he had moved forward , closing some of the gap between us.

"You said you cared about her," I informed him.

"Your right, I said that. But I didn't mean it," he responded quickly.

"Why aren't you with her right now, where's she at?" I asked, trying to take all the heat off of me.

"I ended things with her. I never cared about her anyways. She's at her Ranch, where she belongs," he said at once looking straight in my eyes.

"I see" I said, I couldn't even think straight.

"And, I am where I belong," he said grabbing my hand. I couldn't help but smile at this.

It dawned on me as he said that, that he was here for one reason only. Not to chastise me for spying, not out of curiosity as to why I was there, and not just to talk. He was here because of me.

-M.S.

Hehe I like to end them in bad places, hehe! I warned you about the fluff. Please let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it!

By the way I have an email account @fanfiction.net , but I don't know how to use it! Does anyone know how???!!!

And also, thank you to anyone who has read and/or reviewed anything I have written, I appreciate it!

  
  



End file.
